Wander White and the Seven Pets
LittlestPetShopFan's movie spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Cast * Snow White - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Doc - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) * Grumpy - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) * Happy - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) * Sleepy - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) * Bashful - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Sneezy - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) * Dopey - Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) * Prince Florian - Princess Demurra (Wander Over Yonder) * The Evil Queen - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * The Old Hag - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) * The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) * Humbert the Huntsman - Pete (Disney) * Prince Florian's Horse - Pegasus (Hercules) * The Raven - Maleficent's Crow (Sleeping Beauty (1959)) * Vultures - Themselves * Forest Animals - Hemkas (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) Scenes Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 2 - Lord Hater's Genie Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 3 - Wander meets Princess Demurra ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 4 - Lord Hater's Dark Demand Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 5 - In the Woods/Wander Runs Away Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 6 - Wander's Hemkas ("With a Smile and a Song") Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 7 - Wander Discovers a Cottage Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 9 - Meet the Pets ("Heigh Ho") Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 10 - Wander Explores Upstairs Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 13 - The Pets Discover Wander Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 14 - Wander Meets The Pets Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 16 - "Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Pets' Washing Song)" Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 17 - Deceived/Lord Hater Disguised Himself Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 18 - "The Pets' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 19 - "Someday my Girlfriend will Come" Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 20 - Bedtime in the Pets' Cottage Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 21 - The Grand Duke of Owls' Evil Plan Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 22 - The Pets Leave for Work Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 23 - Wander meets the Grand Duke of Owls Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 24 - A Race Against Time Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 25 - Wander's Death and Funeral Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Wander White and the Seven Pets Part 27 - End Credits Gallery Wander.jpg|Wander as Snow White Sunil.jpg|Sunil Nevla as Doc Russell Ferguson.jpg|Russell Ferguson as Grumpy Penny Ling.jpg|Penny Ling as Happy Zoe-Trent-image-zoe-trent-36567379-1024-576.jpg|Zoe Trent as Sleepy Vinnie Terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Bashful Pepper clark vector by raiinbowdashie nya-d5ysodp.png|Pepper Clark as Sneezy Minka Mark.jpg|Minka Mark as Dopey Char Princess Demurra.jpg|Princess Demurra as Prince Florian Lord Hater (2).png|Lord Hater as the Evil Queen 1 Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as the Old Hag Genie.jpg|Genie as the Magic Mirror Pete.png|Pete as Humbert the Huntsman Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as Prince Florian's Horse Diablo the Raven.jpg|Maleficent's Crow as the Raven Evil Vultures.jpg|Vultures as Themselves Hemkas.png|Hemkas as Forest Animals Category:LittlestPetShopFan Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs